<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hehe Poison Go Brrr by emo_space_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053784">Hehe Poison Go Brrr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_space_gay/pseuds/emo_space_gay'>emo_space_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"I Can't Breathe" [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Choking, Death, Food Poisoning, Gen, Murder, Poison, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_space_gay/pseuds/emo_space_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just gotta poison your brother okay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"I Can't Breathe" [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hehe Poison Go Brrr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt is "Ooooooooooooh "I can't breathe" with creativitwins??" from my friend meri (@acanvasofabillionsuns on tumblr)<br/>Third and final fill for this prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prince Roman had invited Duke Remus to a private dinner, as an act of friendship between his kingdom and the small city-state his twin ruled. He casually moved his hand over the elderberries on the table, dropping a little poison on them. “Remus, have you tried these elderberries? I hear they’re simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Remus appeared to think for a second before shrugging and shoving a handful into his mouth. After he swallowed he smiled, “You’re right, they were quite good.” He settled back in his chair, “So how have things been here at the cast-” he cut off with a gasp, “I can’t breathe.” Roman smiled, “Yes, that was the intent. Poisons do funny things, don’t they?” Remus clawed at his throat, trying to cough up the berries with their poison, “You’ll get caught.” Roman’s smile widened, “Not when dear old dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>gave</span>
  </em>
  <span> me the poison, and the plan. Though I still would’ve done this on my own.” Remus shook his head, and Roman watched the light leave his brother's eyes before calling for guards to take away the corpse of his brother.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had just read the Three Dark Crowns series (by Kendare Blake) when I wrote this, so that was definitely an inspiration</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>